


Książki zbójeckie

by Haszyszymora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahaswer jest mój. OC, znaczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Książki zbójeckie

Ahaswer, wbrew obiegowej opinii, wcale nie był takim znowu łazikiem. W każdym razie nie z zamiłowania. Szwendanie się po świecie, sypianie pod namiotem i szukanie guza mogło być zabawne, kiedy się miało te kilkaset lat, ale kiedy człowiek już raz pobudował naprawdę piękne miasto... takie, powiedzmy, Jeruszalaim... wtedy uczył się cenić spokojne życie i wygodne domy.  
Berlin na przykład był bardzo przyjemny. Może nie tak czysty, biały i dostatni, jak by należało, ale poza tym wcale do rzeczy. Ulice brukowane, składy zasobne, domy pobudowane ozdobnie. Ahaswer chętnie by osiadł na stałe, a jesli nawet nie, to chociaż te kilka lat, dwieście powiedzmy. Może dłużej.  
Pieniądze? Tylko głupi Żyd chodzi za pieniędzmi. Mądry z kolei – a Ahaswer sądził, że ma powody, by uważać się za jednego z mądrzejszych – urządza wszystko tak, by to one przychodziły do niego.  
Poza tym książki źle znosiły częste podróże.  
Ahaswer westchnął, pokiwał głową nad zszywaną okładką. Wcale nie dlatego szanował książki, że je oprawiał, ale całkiem odwrotnie: pracował na nich, bo je szanował. Książki (co wiedzą chyba nawet te parusetletnie szajgce z mlekiem pod nosem) są ważne. Bez nich nic by nie było.

*

Niemcy uważał, że Izrael był w gruncie rzeczy porządnym krajem. Znał się na swoim fachu. Nie komentował. Nie plotkował, no, w każdym razie nie plotkował z nikim ważnym. Nie śmiał się. Nie okazał śladu zdziwienia, gdy Ludwig po raz trzeci w ciągu miesiąca zjawił się na progu jego warsztatu.  
– Co będzie tym razem? – zapytał tylko, nie przerywając roboty. – Encyklopedia? Słownik? Atlas?  
– Cla-Clausewitz – zająknął się Niemcy. Chrząknął zaraz i powtórzył surowo: – Ma być _O wojnie_ Clausewitza. Tym razem.  
Izrael mógłby poczekać z tą swoją porządnością, aż wyciągnie się książkę zza pazuchy. I nie mówić takim tonem, jakby to on był tu gospodarzem.  
– Przed szabasem będzie zrobione.  
– Przed sza... W piątek nie będę miał czasu – oznajmił Niemcy. A kiedy Izrael popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, dodał zaraz (i zaraz poczuł złość na siebie, że brzmi, jakby się tłumaczył): – Przyjmuję gości.

*

Dla Austrii od dawna już nie było tajemnicą, że nic tak nie poprawia relacji z rodziną, jak odpowiednia odległość od tejże. Parę lat rozłąki, trochę odpowiedzialności mniej – i już spotkanie wydaje się świętem, rozmowa płynie wartko, a młodszy brat (do licha, prawie wyższy od Austrii) sprawia wrażenie tak szczerze, rozbrajająco uradowanego i dbałego o wszystko, że... Nie, uznał po namyśle Roderich. Nie zamierzał dla kilku miłych popołudni rezygnować z nakłonienia Niemiec do powrotu.  
Ale mógł z tym odrobinę zaczekać. Zwłaszcza, że Niemcy, zaprowadziwszy go do swojego gabinetu i wydawszy dyspozycje służbie, natychmiast przeprosił na moment.  
– Prusy nauczył ich tylko punktualności – wyjaśnił, ściągając brwi. – Bez nadzoru niczego nie zrobią porządnie.  
A więc Prusom nie udało się zrobić z Ludwiga dzikusa, Bogu dzięki. Chociaż – uznał zaraz Austria, rozglądając się po gabinecie – najwyraźniej miał ambicję wychować go na Spartanina. Pokój urządzono absolutnie bez wygód, tylko najpotrzebniejsze meble, masywne biurko, proste krzesła, dwa fotele i stolik do podejmowania gości. Prosty regał wypełniony książkami, globus stojący w kącie. Na ścianach: najwyżej zegar. Jedyny ślad obowiązującej mody stanowił spoczywający na biurku nóż do papieru, przypominający kindżał. Ech, protestanci...  
Austria pokręcił głową z mieszaniną litości i rozbawienia, podszedł do biblioteczki.  
Księgozbiorek przedstawiał się jak cały gabinet: schludnie. Książki były odkurzone, ustawione alfabetycznie, poza tym do bólu praktyczne. Taktycy wojskowi, Wielka Encyklopedia, słowniki i atlasy. Trochę historii i filozofii, ale też głównie koszarowej. Nie zabrakło Biblii. Oraz obu katechizmów Lutra, oczywiście. Austria zdjął z półki jeden tom. Dokładniej, Kanta. Dokładniej: _Krytykę praktycznego rozumu_ , za którą miał się zabrać jeszcze w poprzednim stuleciu i nigdy jakoś nie mógł znaleźć okazji. Może pożyczy od Ludwiga. Wstyd mieć takie zaległości, wyrzucił sobie Roderich, otwierając książkę w losowym miejscu.

_Dobrze, droga Lotto, wszystko załatwię i uczynię, co tylko chcesz, dawaj mi zleceń jak najwięcej. O jedno cię tylko proszę, oto nie zasypuj piaskiem atramentu na karteczkach, jakie mi posyłasz. Dzisiaj przywarłem ustami do twego pisma i... teraz... zgrzyta mi... piasek w zębach?_

Austria zamrugał. Przeczytał jeszcze raz. Zamrugał ponownie, tym razem z silnym poczuciem deja vu, i spojrzał na okładkę. Ależ tak. Kant. Nie pomylił tomów. I – tu cofnął się o kilka akapitów, potem stronic – nie, Kant zdecydowanie nie cytował _Cierpień młodego Wertera_. Ponieważ to wcale nie był Kant, tylko niewłaściwie oprawiony Goethe. Dziwne, uznał Austria, i, wiedziony dawnym odruchem, sięgnął po inną, pierwszą z brzegu książkę. _O wojnie galijskiej_.

_Umarł - nie doszedł nikt po jego zgonie,  
Jak się nazywał , w jakiej świata stronie  
Jego ojczyzna; ostatnie wyznania  
Mnich tylko słyszał we chwilach skonania*._

Dalej: _Genera Plantarum_ Linneusza.

_Ja, gdybym hojną ręką ci ofiarowywał,  
Nie mógłbym ci niczego dać oprócz cierpienia,  
Krwi i łez, bo innego nie posiadam mienia.  
Wygnanie, śmierć i trwoga, idące mym śladem,  
To byłby twój naszyjnik, to byłby twój diadem**._

Biblię Niemcy już uszanował. Jak było z Lutrem, Austria się nie dowiedział, ponieważ w tej samej chwili, w której miał rozciąć strony, do pokoju wszedł najpierw służący z herbatą, a za nim Ludwig we własnej osobie.  
– Przepraszam cię, że musiałeś tyle czekać, ale...  
Osobie zatrzymanej raptownie, zarumienionej po uszy, mówiąc oględnie: mocno skonfundowanej. Nie, inaczej: przyłapanej. Niemcy patrzył teraz na Austrię z tym samym wyrazem przestrachu i wyrzutu, jaki zwykł był przybierać w dzieciństwie, kiedy popełnił jakiś wybryk.  
Roderich ze spokojem odłożył książkę na miejsce.  
– W porządku. Nic nie powiem Prusom.  
A później, już przy herbacie, dorzucił od niechcenia:  
– Wiesz, u mnie mógłbyś czytać swobodnie.

 

* George Byron, _Giaur_  
** Victor Hugo, _Hernani_


End file.
